Un'Mei Destin
by Tomokonne
Summary: Ils sont l'ombre et la lumière. Le soleil et la lune. Le brun et le blond. Et leur destin est lié, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.  À éviter si vous êtes déprimé XD
1. Chapter 1

_Il marchait. Sans but. Sans raison. Il ne faisait qu'aller tout droit, en contournant les obstacles du mieux qu'il le pouvait. _

_Il marchait encore. Sans savoir ou il allait. Sans connaître la destination finale._

_Il ne faisait qu'avancer, avancer encore, dans ce désert torride qu'est la vie._

_Plus rien n'y poussait, toute émotion avait disparue._

_Car Il avait tout perdu. _

Il. Sasuke Uchiha. Jeune homme de 17 ans. Étudiant. Plutôt beau gosse.

Il. Naruto Uzumaki. Jeune homme de 16 ans. Étudiant et travailleur à mi-temps. Pas laid non plus.

Deux gosses qui se pensaient adultes, alors que leur vie débutait à peine.

Un qui avait la vie facile, malgré la perte de ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant.

L'autre qui n'avait plus aucune famille et qui devait travailler fort pour survivre.

Un musicien.

L'autre dessinateur.

Deux artistes fondamentalement différents.

Si différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant... leurs destins étaient liés...

_Ne, Naruto... Te rappelles-tu de notre première rencontre? Tu sais dans le bus qui menait au lycée? Tu t'étais barré les pieds dans ma guitare et tu m'avais gueulé dessus. Bien entendu, j'avais mon casque sur les oreilles, Time is Running Out à fond, et je n'ai pas entendu un traître mot de ce que tu as pu me dire à ce moment-là. Tout ce que je voyais c'était ta bouche former des syllabes silencieuses. À ce moment, j'ai pensé : « Peut pas aller déblatérer plus loin, c'tarlouze? ». Je ne te revis pas avant un petit moment. Quelques minutes en fait._

_Mon casier était juste à côté du tien. Tu mettais ton blouson orange dedans sans douceur et je t'observais du coin de l'oeil en rangeant ma guitare. Dans un sens j'espérais que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, d'un autre... Tu m'attirais étrangement. Ton aura chaleureuse, le sourire que tu lançais aux autres me donnaient envie de te connaître. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'étais affublé de ce qu'on pourrait nommer comme le dédain de l'être humain. J'avais mon monde de musique et de rêveries; je n'avais envie de rien ni personne. Je n'éprouvais pas du tout le besoin de me lier à mes semblables. J'aimais ma solitude. J'étais comme ça._

_Un de tes ami bruyant débarqua et t'entraîna à sa suite, ne me laissant pas plus longtemps le loisir de tenter de déchiffrer pourquoi j'avais cette sensation de bien être quand tu étais près de moi. J'avais haussé les épaules, ne m'en souciant pas une seconde de plus._

_Comme c'était la rentrée, j'allais dans ma nouvelle classe, sans entrain certes, mais j'y allais quand même, par obligation. Je m'ennuyais au lycée, j'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps et de ne jamais apprendre quoi que ce soit. Quoi de plus terrible que de voir les fautes d'orthographe d'un prof de français, ou encore corriger la formule d'un prof de chimie ? Bref, j'allais m'asseoir tout derrière, près de la fenêtre pour rêvasser en regardant dehors sans me faire cafter. J'avais du abandonner mon précieux I-Pod dans mon casier et je crois que c'est ce qui me rendait le plus morose au Lycée. Pas de musique. La musique était mon élixir de vie. La seule chose qui me permettait d'avancer. La seule chose qui me donnait des émotions. _

_Et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu as débarqué avec la discrétion d'un éléphant sur un terrain de jeux. Tu irradiais la fierté, l'assurance et la joie. Je fus aveuglé par ta lumière. _

_Hasard, tu es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est là que tu m'as reconnu. Tu me lançais de petits regards haineux en coin. Cela me fit légèrement sourire._

_- _Tu veux ma photo? _t'avais-je dit de mon ton le plus froid. _

_Et là, réaction la plus enfantine que je n'ai jamais vu: tu m'as tiré la langue. Avoir été de normale constitution, je crois que je me serais vautré au sol en riant comme un malade. Mais je m'étais contenté d'un:_

_- _Usuratonkachi, _en plein dans tes dents avais-je ajouté mentalement. _

_Tu t__'étais retourné sèchement et je ne croisai plus ton regard durant tout ce loooong premier cour de physique._

_J'ai appris que tu t'appelais Naruto Uzumaki. Que tu aimais les ramens. J'avais aussi remarqué que tu griffonnais partout. _

_La pause était enfin là, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était ma pire ennemie. Je me remémorais très vite quand je vis arriver 6 filles gloussantes qui m'encerclèrent sans pitié. Je les connaissais déjà, elles me tournaient autour depuis aussi loin que la maternelle. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Karin, machin et truc. J'avais oublié leur nom. Tant pis, c'est pas comme si elles m'intéressaient hein. _

_- _Sasuke-kun! Sors avec moi!

- Non tu es trop sexy pour Sakura, prend-moi, plutôt!

_J'y avais longuement réfléchi, pesant les pour et les contre avec minutie. Ma décision était prise._

- Navré, les filles, je suis gay.

_J'aurais payé pour voir leurs tronches décomposées. Comment je me marrais intérieurement! Elles me fixaient, ouvrant et refermant leur bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau et leurs yeux exorbités montraient bien à quel point elles étaient surprises. _

_Mon faux coming-out se répandit dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre... Mais ça aussi, je l'avais prévu, évidemment._

_- _T'es vraiment gay_? me demandais tout le monde._

_Je les foudroyais du regard. Si j'avais dit ça, c'était pour avoir la paix merde! J'allais l'avoir, ma précieuse paix... Dans trois jours, les gens seront las de potiner sur moi. Mais pour l'instant, c'était limite casse-couille. Même une fille c'était mise à pleurer et à me dire entre ses sanglots morveux:_

_- _Je n'aurai jamais ma chance avec toi alors!

_Et elle s'était enfuie en courant. J'avais soupiré un « pitoyable » et étais retourné à mes occupations soit répéter dans la salle de musique déserte à cette heure-ci. J'avais poussé la porte de mon sanctuaire et mon regard s'était posé dans le tiens. Apparemment, la tranquillité ne serait pas pour maintenant._

_- _Pourquoi t'es là, Usuratonkachi_? fis-je d'une voix aussi froide qu'une brise d'hiver._

_- _Parce que je voulais dessiner tranquillos, _m'avais-tu répondu en reposant les yeux sur ton carnet._

_- _Je vais jouer. Casse-toi.

_Alors qu'en fait je pensais: « Restes là et écoutes moi jouer. »_

_- _Si t'es pourri, je m'en irai.

_Je lui répondit d'un de mes grognements typiques. J'enlevais ma « princesse » de son étui et la hissais sur ma cuisse avec autant de douceur que je l'aurais fait avec une femme. Si elles n'étaient pas toutes aussi idiotes, bien entendu. Mes doigts caressèrent ses cordes et le rythme de Dust in the Wind réchauffa la pièce silencieuse. Je ne prêtais plus attention à tes prunelles azures qui m'observaient discrètement. J'achevais la chanson avec un soupir de bien-être. Ça me faisait le plus grand bien de gratter comme ça. Je devenais plus léger._

_- _Tu joues bien_, m'avais-tu chuchoté._

_Contre toute attente, mon coeur s'était gonflé de joie... À un tel point que j'en étais terrifié. _

_- _Moins que mon frère, le célèbre crétin Itachi Uchiha...Pffe_, crachais-je du bout de la langue._

_- _Le chanteur de « Red Dreams » c'est ton frangin_? _

_- _Hélas.

_Je m'étais mis à te parler, inconsciemment, de tout et de rien, pendant plus d'une heure. Avec toi je ne me sentais pas comme avec tout le monde. J'avais envie de m'ouvrir à toi de toute mon âme._

_C'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus amis. Nous nous voyions souvent, à l'école comme au cinéma le week-end. Des fois, tu venais chez moi pour réviser. Je me demandais ce que tu me trouvais à moi, le platonique, frigide et morose Sasuke Uchiha. Je n'étais ni drôle, ni gentil. Je n'aimais pas les jeux vidéos, ni les automobiles. Je ne m'intéressais qu'à la musique et à... Toi. Je parlais rarement, je préférais t'écouter raconter tes mille-et-une histoires débiles. _

_Plus le temps passait, plus ta présence était nécessaire. Moi qui avait toujours été seul... C'était bizarre de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Tu respectais mes silences obstinés, tu parlais pour deux, comblant les vides trop présents dans nos conversations. Un jour, tu m'as posé cette question:_

- J'ai entendu dire que t'étais pédé. C'est vrai ou pas?

_Je crois que c'est la première fois ou je t'ai souris de toutes mes dents._

- C'est faux.

_Je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'en aime qu'un seul._

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas hétéro non plus.

_Je n'aime pas les femmes, je t'aime toi._

_- _Mais alors t'es quoi? Un auto-sexuel?

_C'est vrai que je m'aime bien aussi..._

_- _J'aime qui j'aime, voilà mon orientation sexuelle.

- Alors si tu tombes amoureux d'un canard tu deviens inopinément canarsexuel?

- Voilà.

- T'es un mec compliqué, Sas'ke.

- Je sais.


	2. Chapter 2

_L'hiver passa lentement, laissant la place au printemps. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, comme mon coeur... Même si tu ne le savais pas. Mon amour pour toi grandissait de plus en plus chaque jour, mais j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié si je te l'avouais. Alors je me taisais, profitant de cette relation que nous entretenions tout les deux. _

_Ce jour-là, je rejouais pour la millième fois ma dernière composition. Je l'avais appelée: « More than a friend ». _

It's more,

More than friendship,

It's a battleship,

Were my love fight.

It's more,

More than love,

That incredible feeling,

Who eatin' me forever.

_C'est après avoir fini ce couplet que j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure. Je n'attendais personne, encore moins quelqu'un qui possède la clé de chez moi._

_- _Sasuke? T'es là?

_C'était mon frère. Le coeur gonflé de haine, j'avais abandonné ma guitare sur mon lit et m'étais dirigé vers lui, poings serrés. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bâtard? _grognais-je en exhibant mes dents. _

_Il haussa les épaules, et entra comme ça dans mon appart. _

- J'avais envie de voir si tu allais bien.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop enragé pour sortir une phrase un tant soit peu cohérente.

- Pourquoi j'irais mal? Et d'ailleurs, dégage de chez moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus voir ta gueule!

- Tu m'en veux toujours?

- À ton avis, imbécile! Ils sont morts par ta faute, c'est impardonnable!

- On en a parlé mille fois...

- Justement, rien n'y changera alors grouille toi de sortir d'ici!

- Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas assez comme ça? J'ai fait deux dépressions, j'ai tenté de me suicider plus d'une fois et maintenant que je vais mieux et que je tente de refaire ma vie, tu me fous tout dans la gueule comme un enfoiré!

- Je m'en bat les couilles.

- J'ai tout tenté pour que tu me pardonnes, Sas'ke! Cela faisait un an que je ne t'avais pas vu et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, mais apparemment, t'en a rien a foutre de moi. Qui paie ton loyer à ton avis? D'ou viennent les petits chèques bien dodus que tu reçois régulièrement? Pas du pape, je te l'assure!

_- _Si ça te dérange tant que ça, garde-le ton fric. Maintenant, au revoir!

_Je l'avais poussé vers la porte et lui avait refermée sur le nez. Je m'étais ensuite laissé glisser sur son bois lustré jusqu'au sol. Mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour de mes genoux. Mon coeur était serré. Si je m'étais souvenu comment, je crois que j'aurais pleuré._

_De le voir me les rappelait. Leurs rires, leurs larmes. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit ou il avait trop bu et avait mal éteint sa cigarette. Complètement ivre, il avait accompli le miracle de me sauver la peau. Mes parents étaient tous deux décédés dans l'incident. C'était il y a déjà longtemps, mais la rancœur que je portais à mon frère était intarissable. J'avais essayé de ne plus lui en vouloir... En vain. Puis il avait sombré dans une période noire et ma garde (car j'étais encore très jeune) lui fut enlevée. Je fus placé en famille d'accueil pendant quelques années. Alors que lui se réfugiait dans la drogue, j'étais trimballé de famille en famille comme un paquet sans importance ni appartenance. Plus tard, il se reprit en main et débuta comme chanteur et guitariste. Il forma un groupe, les « Red Dreams » qui devînt populaire très vite... Alors il a put ravoir ma garde. J'avais 12 ans. Lui 18. Depuis ce jour, il prend « soin » de moi avec ses chèques et ses cartes de Noel ridicules._

_J'avais sorti mon portable de ma poche et avait inconsciemment composé le seul numéro que j'avais en mémoire dessus; celui de Naruto, le tiens. J'avais regardé ton nom sur l'écran et j'avais décidé de t'envoyé un sms, pour ne pas que tu entendes le trouble dans ma voix..._

« Né? Tu fais quoi? »

« Raaaaaamen ^^ »

« Ramènes-toi après, je m'emmerde. »

« Ok! »

- T'es sur que ça va?

_Tu avais parlé d'une voix douce en posant ta main sur mon épaule. J'ai failli craquer et tout t'avouer d'un trait. Que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, mon histoire, tout. J'avais envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tes mains réchauffent mon dos glacé. _

_Mais je ne pouvais pas sacrifier notre amitié alors je me suis contenté d'hausser les épaules, ma gorge était trop serrée pour dire un mot. _

_Tu m'avais lancé un regard dubitatif. Tu me connaissais trop bien, je n'arrivais plus à te cacher mes émotions. _

_- _On se fait un ciné? Ça te changera les idées.

_Je te fut reconnaissant de respecter mon silence. _

_J'avais donc enfilé mon blouson et t'avais suivi sans un mot. Nous avions pris le bus. Il était bondé et nous avions du nous serrer pour s'asseoir tout les deux. De t'avoir si près de moi a fait chavirer mon coeur. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à enchaîner mes sentiments. _

- Tu sais, Sasuke, si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, ne t'en sens pas obligé.

_Naruto... Si tu avais su... _

_J'avais baissé les yeux, torturé mentalement. Puis j'ai décidé de t'avouer une petite partie._

- Mon frère est venu, tout à l'heure.

- Tu devais être content!

- Tu ne comprends pas... C'est l'être que je déteste le plus au monde.

- Oh...

_Une moue navrée apparut sur ton visage. Tu te demandais pourquoi._

_- _Il est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Et à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai...

_Ton expression changea drastiquement. Tu étais surpris, mal à l'aise et horrifié à la fois._

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accabler avec ma vie pourrie, _avais-je dit avec un faux sourire._

- Ne t'excuse pas, crétin, _m'avais-tu répondu en me faisant une brève accolade._

_Cette fois, je frôlais la crise cardiaque. J'avais perçu ton odeur, profité de ta chaleur. Le bus c'était arrêté, nous devions descendre. Je t'avais suivi, embrassant ton dos du regard puis baissait les yeux, me maudissant d'être tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon._

_Dans la salle obscure du cinéma, alors que tu étais concentré sur le film, je te regardais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans l'ambiance feutrée de la salle presque vide je me sentais plus courageux. J'avais approché mes lèvres de ton oreille et t'avais murmuré:_

- Naruto, je dois t'avouer un truc...

_Tu t'étais retourné vers moi, nos visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que je sentais ton souffle suave me balayer le visage. Et là, tu avais déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes, sans cesser de me regarder dans les yeux._

_- _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sasuke, _avais-tu dit, le front toujours collé au mien._

_Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide rouler sur ma joue. D'un pouce, tu écrasas la première larme que je versais depuis des années._

_- _Les gens heureux ne pleurent pas, Sasuke.

_Puis tu m'avais serré contre ton coeur. _

_Jamais je ne pourrai décrire mes sentiments à ce moment, ils étaient trop forts, ils n'avaient pas de limite. _

_Je m'étais agrippé à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans ton cou. J'avais glissé mes mains dans tes cheveux... Comme j'en rêvais depuis longtemps._

_Mon coeur battait à un rythme effréné, il aurait pu me lâcher à tout moment. Cela ne m'importait peu, du moment que je pouvais être avec toi et t'aimer de tout mon être..._

_Suite à ce baiser, nous avions quitté le cinéma... Nous avions besoin d'être seuls, tout les deux. Je n'ai pas lâché ta main, pas une seule seconde. Dans le bus, quelques chuchotements choqués nous ont fait tressaillir, quelques commentaires désobligeants nous ont fait serrer les dents. J'avais envie de le crier sur les toits, d'apprendre au monde entier que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Et que ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais connu pouvaient bien aller tondre des bisons en Alaska au lieu de parler en mal de nous. J'avais serré ta main plus fort et avais posé la tête sur ton épaule, histoire de me reposer un peu. Tu avais déposé un baiser sur mon front. J'avais souris. Ce n'étaient pas les autres qui nous empêcheraient de nous aimer. Tu m'avais accompagné jusqu'à chez moi et m'avais questionné du regard sur le pas de la porte. J'avais ouvert celle-ci et t'entraînais à l'intérieur avec toute la force de mon désir. J'avais besoin de ta bouche, de tes mains. J'avais presque violemment refermée cette pauvre porte et t'avais poussé contre elle. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les tiennes rapidement, les scellant en un baiser passionné qui fit battre mon coeur si vite qu'il m'en fit mal. Nos langues se caressaient, mes mains s'étaient faufilées sous ton t-shirt._

_Ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais fusionner avec toi, ne faire plus qu'un. J'avais besoin que toi et moi ne soyons qu'un seul et même être, que l'on respire par la même bouche, qu'un seul coeur nous fasse vivre. Petit à petit, sans lâcher ta bouche, mes mains n'abandonnant pas ton corps, je t'avais mené jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte sans douceur, renversai un vase au passage, mais cela n'importait pas. Tout ce que je voyais c'était toi. Tes yeux aussi profonds que l'océan, tes cheveux de blé, ta peau douce et sans défauts._

_J'allais mourir._

_Mourir d'amour pour toi. _

_J'ignorais mon coeur qui me faisait mal à force de battre si vite et continuais mes étreintes. Tu sentais bon, ton parfum aux notes boisées me donnait le tournis. _

- Naruto, je t'aime, je t'aime.

_Pour seule réponse j'eus un baiser encore plus enflammé, me faisant fondre d'amour jusqu'à la moelle. _

_Jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer autant._

_Je t'arrachais presque son t-shirt orange, pour mieux te voir. Le mien, marine, prit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard. Je me croyais en plein rêve, tu étais juste trop magnifique pour être vrai. Ma langue fit le même trajet que mes mains. Elle glissa sur ton torse glabre, te faisant frissonner. Ne supportant plus la distance entre nous, je m'étais maladroitement défait de mon pantalon, tu m'avais imité. Le lit nous accueillait, douillet, moelleux. _

_Nous commençâmes une lutte pour la dominance, le plus fort des deux remporterait. Je crois que tu avais fais exprès de me laisser gagner... Après tout, tu faisais de la muscu' et moi rien du tout, mais tout ses détails étaient futiles dans ce moment de passion déchaînée. Je m'était donc retrouvé sur toi, enivré par ton regard et par tes baisers ardents. Mon membre était gonflé et douloureux, j'éprouvais de plus en plus le besoin de te prendre. Sauf que, matière « relations sexuelles entre hommes » j'y connaissais patate. Je n'étais pas puceau, loin de là, mais y'a une majeure différence entre l'anatomie masculine et féminine. Je supposais donc et laissait mon instinct faire le reste. J'avais mouillé mes doigts de ma propre salive et t'avais préparé consciencieusement, comme je l'aurais fais à une fille. Tu gémissais sous moi, tu échappas même un petit cri quand j'insérais un second doigt en toi. Tu avais enveloppé ma taille de tes bras et m'avais tiré vers toi avec un « prends-moi » tellement excitant que je faillis éjaculer avant même de te faire l'amour. _

_J'obéis à ton ordre sans hésiter une seconde, même l'idée d'ignorer tes paroles m'était insupportable ._

_Tu m'avais littéralement griffé le dos mais tu avais ravalé ton cri et ta douleur. _

_- _Oh mon dieu, _avais-je gémis en m'enfonçant en toi._

_- _Tu peux m'appeler Naruto, allons.

_Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rigoler et avais rétorqué, avec un coup de rein pas très doux:_

_- _C'est moi que tu appelleras dieu tout à l'heure.

_Ton visage s'éclaira d'un sourire pervers._

- Montre moi c'que tu sais faire, « dieu ».

_Ton petit ton arrogant me fit craquer et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'allais et venais en toi, ta chaleur m'enveloppait entièrement. J'avais eu du mal à faire durer ce moment. Mais je m'étais retenu, à m'en faire mal, pour te faire grimper au septième ciel..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Le soleil me réchauffait doucement le visage et je réalisais que c'était le matin. Le poids de ta tête sur mon ventre me fit sourire. Je glissais mes doigts à travers tes cheveux dorés qui reflétaient le soleil. Tu t'étais alors réveillé et m'avais regardé, l'air d'un imbécile heureux._

_- 'hayo, Sasuke, m'avais-tu murmuré d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié._

_- Oyaho, Naruto. _

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. J'étais trop heureux, simplement. _

_- _On a de la chance d'être dimanche hein, on peut flâner un peu.

_Tu t'étais blotti de plus belle contre moi en prononçant ses mots. Je profitais de ta chaleur, t'enveloppant de mes bras comme un cocon. _

_- _Mh, _t'avais-je répondu. _T'as faim?

- Pourquoi tu demandes, tu le sais que j'ai tout le temps la dalle.

_Un autre sourire apparut sur mon visage et je me levais, un peu courbatu par cette nuit d'amour torride. Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus lorsque j'ai pensé à toi, quand tu te lèverais de ce lit. Tu le fis quelques secondes plus tard, voulant me suivre à la cuisine et bon sang, ta tête valait une petite fortune. Tes lèvres formèrent un « oh my god » silencieux et ta façon de te tenir debout démontrait parfaitement que tu avais plutôt mal à un endroit facile à deviner. _

_- _6 fois, c'était peut-être exagéré, tu trouves pas?

_Je pouffais, me tenant les côtes. _

_- _Tu l'as cherché...t'es trop beau.

_J'avais répliqué en passant un bras dans ton dos nu et en t'embrassant doucement. De t'avoir si près de moi à nouveau me comblais à un tel point que..._

- Ah non! T'auras rien avant une bonne semaine!

_Avec toi, mon masque impassible disparaissait, je n'arrivais pas à le tenir en place. C'est ainsi que tu me vis complètement dépité, bouche bée en plus. La honte._

_- _T-t-t-t'es fou? Je tiendrai jamais UNE SEMAINE! _avais-je presque crié et tu t'étais enfui vers la cuisine, vêtu de ton seul caleçon._

_Hélas, les beaux jours ont toujours une fin et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes au lycée pour la première fois en tant que couple. Tu avais encore dormi chez moi, j'avais un bleu gigantesque sur l'épaule qui prouvait ta réticence à refaire la même chose que le samedi. Enfin bref, nous étions échevelés, cernés, épuisés mais de bonne humeur._

_- Hey les mecs, vous avez fait quoi ce week-end? Demanda un brun nommé Kiba. _

_Celui-ci était plutôt pote avec toi et je me retrouvais à le côtoyer, mais tu connais ma relation avec les autres, froide et distante. _

_- Rien de spécial, avais-tu dit en regardant le plancher._

_J'hochais la tête, apitoyé par tes mensonges trop évidents. _

_- À voir vos tronches, on croirait que vous avez fait la fête non-stop pendant trois jours, fit Shikamaru d'un ton blasé._

_Ce type il était toujours blasé. Le maître absolu des paresseux et des feignants, le grand manitou des geeks, le boss du dernier château de Mario World des « jemenfoutistes ». Vous voyez le genre?_

_- C'est à peu près ça, rétorquais-je en reprenant mon rôle de glaçon national. _

_- Y'avait un rave? Ou ça? Demanda Ino la truie qui passait par là._

_- Dans ma chambre. Par contre, nous n'étions que deux. _

_Les gens nous entourant se turent étrangement et me regardèrent comme si j'étais un alien. _

_- Ben quoi? déclarais-je d'un ton léger avant de leur tourner le dos et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. _

_J'avais le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise et confus... Je ne me suis jamais privé de m'en servir, ça m'amusait._

_Mais y'a toujours quelqu'un qui coupe mes retraites en urgence et ça gâche vraiment la beauté de ce moment. À mon avis, hein._

_Cette fois, ce fut Sakura la folle qui m'avait sauté dessus comme une..et bien... Une folle... En criant « Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! » de sa voix stridente et agaçante._

_Jamais je n'aurais douté que tu allais faire ton coming-out de cette façon. Tu avais agrippée cette succube rose qui s'accrochait à moi, tu l'avais levée, déposée plus loin et lui avais dit très fort:_

_- Si tu remets tes pattes sur lui, t'auras affaire à moi. Il est à moi, c'est clair?_

_Un « ooooh » collectif, des yeux exorbités, des chuchotements. _

_Haha. Ça aussi, c'était amusant._

_L'annonce de ton homosexualité fit le tour de l'école dans le temps de le dire. Nous étions constamment assailli de menaces et de « kya » par des fanes débiles ou des crétins homophobes. Le lycée n'était plus du tout une partie de plaisir pour nous deux. J'avais perdu la solitude dont j'avais besoin. Et nous n'arrivions pas à nous retrouver seuls tout les deux. Que ce soit sur le toit de l'école ou même dans les toilettes des filles (clin d'oeil à Hamano-chan x3), y'avait TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour me foutre la haine en nous interrompant. Plus le temps passait, plus je devenais frustré. La première semaine fut certainement la plus pénible, béni fut le week-end ou nous nous retrouvions enfin._

_- _Sasuke? _M'avais-tu demandé en rapportant les pop-corn._

_Mes yeux laissèrent le film qui apparaissait à l'écran et se posèrent sur toi._

- Mh?

- Ça va? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Si moi j'ai l'air bizarre, je me demande bien de quoi toi t'as l'air, _fis-je en t'observant de la tête aux pieds._

_Tu portais un bonnet ridicule, un bas de pyjama avec... des... dinosaures dessus et enfin, des pantoufles en laine faites par une mémé. Tu avais sans aucun doute deviné mes pensées car tu grognas un faible:_

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, Teme.

- Mettre un bonnet et un pyjama avec des ptérodactyles dessus à seize ans va quand même au delà du ridicule, non?

_Tu ne m'avais pas répondu et tu t'étais assis le plus loin de moi sur le sofa. Tu boudais en mangeant tes pop-corn férocement... Ça me fit rire. T'étais trop mignon. Je ne pus te résister et m'étais allongé de tout mon long, espérant tes genoux en tant que coussin. Tu ne m'avais pas refusé ça mais tu m'avais mis ton bol sur le nez quand je fus installé._

- J'ai l'air d'une table? _demandais-je, légèrement vexé. _

- C'est ce qui arrive aux ennemis des dinosaures.

_Je pouffais, t'enlevais ton foutu bol de mais soufflé, le déposais sur le sol et t'attirais vers moi pour te voler un baiser. _

- Tu sais quoi?

- Nan?

- Je t'aime.

_Ton sourire revînt en même temps que ta bonne humeur. Je t'aimais pour ça, ta joie de vivre, ton sourire omniprésent... Même quand ça allait mal. Et j'avais deviné que quelque chose te tracassait._

- T'as quelque chose à me dire, Naruto?

- Peut-être bien.

_J'avais haussé un sourcil, ne quittant pas tes orbes azures du regard. _

- Je me demandais si il n'y avait pas un moyen d'arrêter tout ce qui se passe au lycée. Ça t'agaces, je le sais mais...

- On joue à un jeu?

_Tu m__'avais toisé d'un air suspicieux mais m'avais laissé parler._

- Lundi, on arrive, et on se dispute devant tout le monde. Tu me plaques méchamment, je m'en vais l'air en colère et le soir on se retrouve et on fait l'amour comme des bêtes.

- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse semblant de ne plus sortir ensemble?

- Si ça peut régler ce problème, pourquoi pas?

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Bah déjà, si t'éclates de rire en plein milieu de notre violente rixe, ça le feras pas.

_Tu plantas tes yeux dans les miens, peu convaincu. _

- On peut toujours essayer...

_Lundi, 16 avril._

_Des éclats de voix retentirent dans notre lycée... C'était ta voix qui perçait le silence. Et c'était après moi que tu levais le ton. Je m'y attendais, mais ça me fit un choc quand même. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec toi, mais c'était pour une bonne cause... La paix. Précieuse et convoitée paix. _

- T'es qu'un enfoiré! Tu ne penses qu'à toi!

_Un couteau s'enfonçant dans mon coeur._

_Nan, je n'aimais pas ce nouveau jeu que j'avais moi-même inventé. _

- Et alors? C'est pas toi qui pense à moi!

_J'avais répliqué et un goût d'amertume envahi ma bouche._

- QUOI?

- T'as bien compris!

_Mon plan marchait malgré tout... Des tas de gens nous entouraient, curieux._

- Va te faire foutre connard!

_Je ne sais pas si c'était pour faire réaliste, mais tu m'avais foutu une baffe en pleine gueule. J'encaissais, sans broncher, mais à l'intérieur, tout s'effondrait._

_- Nous deux c'est fini, Naruto._

_J'étais en colère. Ce jeu... Non ça faisait trop mal pour être un jeu. _

_Je m'étais frayé un passage entre les enflures surexcités qui avait observé notre altercation et m'étais rendu jusqu'aux toilettes. J'avais ouvert l'eau froide à fond et m'était aspergé le visage. Quand je regardais dans le miroir, je remarquais que ma joue avait encore la trace de ta main... Tu y étais allé un peu fort. Je me maudissais d'être aussi stupide. Ce jeu était ridicule... Encore plus que ton pyjama. _

- Raaaah!

_Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais je fonçais dans quelqu'un. Je m'excusais en baissant la tête et je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué à qui j'avais affaire. Il s'appelait Kakuzu, il était prof d'économie. Il n'avait d'intérêt que pour l'argent, ce type... Et en plus, il avait une sale gueule. _

_- Tiens, c'était toi que je cherchais justement..._

_J'étais un peu surpris._

_- Pourquoi?_

_Il avait fermé la porte. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi... Naïvement. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Sensei_, m'étais-je enquis._

_Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. Le sensei en question m'avait poussé contre le mur avec force. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, beaucoup plus musclé aussi. Bref, il était un homme fait, et moi un frêle adolescent. Il me fit les poches impunément et jeta mon portable dans la toilette. J'avais quelques billets et il les prit aussi. _

_- _Faut être con pour dépouiller un de ses élèves.

_Il me fit ce genre de sourire que tout psychopathe garde dans sa manche. _

_- _Les petits emmerdeurs égocentriques comme toi ne méritent que ça, et encore... Je me trouve trop gentil.

_Ouais, d'accord, je l'avais ridiculisé devant la classe entière. Mais était-ce une raison pour me fracasser le crâne contre un mur? Je ne crois pas. Il m'avait agrippé le visage d'une de ses mains gigantesques et avait voulu m'éclater la tête comme une pastèque. Je ne m'étais pas évanoui, mais j'avais vachement mal et je sentais mon propre sang me couler dans le cou._

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas indemne, sensei. Vous serez puni.

_J'avais pris mon ton le plus menaçant et m'étais redressé pour paraître plus imposant malgré les étourdissements qui faillirent me faire chuter. Il avait éclaté de rire, me laissant un peu désemparé._

- Crétin. Tu me dénonces et je défonce ton petit ami le blond.

_J'eus du mal à garder mon calme. Tu étais mon seul point faible... Et c'était lâche de s'en prendre à toi!_

_Je me rappelais soudain un détail... Si petit, si minuscule qu'il avait failli me filer entre les doigts... Ce Kakuzu, il avait déjà tenté de me faire du charme... Il était jaloux!_

- Je ne suis plus avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit con sans intérêt.

_J'avais espéré qu'il te laisserait tranquille avec ça..._

- Si tu veux le garder intact, t'auras quelque chose à faire.

_Merde._

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave, pauv' débile.

- Ah? D'accord.

_Il s'apprêtait à sortir. Mon coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Il allait s'en prendre à toi! Je le rattrapais par un bout de manche._

- Attendez...

_Je marchais sur ma dignité en faisant ça mais tu étais bien plus important. _

- Que dois-je faire?

_Il dévoila toutes ses dents en un sourire carnassier qui me donna la chair de poule. Puis il défit sa braguette. _

- Astique moi ça mon bonhomme, on verra après.

- Sasuke? T'es là?

Ta voix venait du hall. Je tirais la chasse et me rinçait la bouche vite fait. Je sortais de la salle de bain et me retrouvais face à toi.

- T'es malade? M'avais-tu demandé en penchant la tête vers la gauche.

- Mh. Surement, sinon je suis enceinte.

J'étais déprimé, dégouté et malgré tout j'arrivais à te faire sourire. C'était l'important.

J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, encore tout nauséeux.

- C'est pour ça que t'es parti si tôt?

- Oui...

Tu vîns t'allonger près de moi, me volant un baiser au passage.

- T'as quelque chose dans les cheveux, bouges pas.

Ta main vînt se poser en plein sur ma blessure et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

- Mais! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'es tombé? Comment tu t'es fait ça?

- En rentrant, j'ai pris une douche. Je pensais que ça me ferait me sentir mieux et j'ai glissé...

C'est le premier mensonge que je t'ai dit, et cela me fit mal. Je n'avais pas envie de te mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix...

- Il faut aller à l'hosto, tu fais peut-être une commotion cérébrale!

- Nan. Dès que je me lève j'ai envie de gerber.

- Raison de plus pour y aller.

- Né, Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Cette quoi cette question débile?

Tu étais choqué, mais j'avais besoin de me faire rassurer que je n'allais pas donner ma fierté et ma dignité contre un amour non-réciproque.

- Répond.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime! T'es idiot de penser le contraire!

Je t'ai souris doucement. Rien ne m'empêcherait de te protéger.

Rien.

J'avais revu Kakuzu plusieurs fois par la suite. Il me rétrogradait au rang d'esclave, il me faisait faire des choses immondes. Par contre, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que la fellation. Cette fois-là, ce fut différent. Il m'avait fait appeler, sans que je sache que c'était lui, évidemment, dans un bureau après les cours. J'avais cogné, ouvert la porte et mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Ce salopard de vieux pervers. Je m'étais retenu de ne pas refermer la porte et de m'en aller en voyant son sourire malsain. Je savais que ça n'apporterait que du mal si je faisais ça. J'avais donc pénétré dans la pièce, le poids de ma honte me faisait courber le dos. Il s'était levé, m'avait contourné en me scrutant comme un prédateur et avait fermé la porte à clé.

- J'espère que t'es pas pressé, on en a pour une heure au moins.

Je serrais les dents. Si je disais quoique ce soit, je savais qu'il serait encore plus dur avec moi.

- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé?

Je grognais la réponse et sortit de mes poches une liasse de billets. En plus de m'arracher mon honneur, je ne pourrais pas inviter Naruto au cinéma ce week-end et je n'avais plus un rond pour payer mes courses.

- C'est tout?

Il m'avait fait levé la tête d'une main.

- Oui, j'ai plus rien.

- Demain, t'en demanderas plus à tes parents.

- J'ai pas de parents. Tu devras te contenter de ça.

Il me gifla du dos de la main puissamment. Son mécontentement me donnait la trouille. Je frottais ma joue. Je me sentais misérable de ne rien pouvoir faire contre lui.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas payer en nature.

Mon coeur rata un battement, ma gorge se serra. Je ne fis que baisser les yeux, impuissant face à cette situation.

Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai fait pour revenir chez moi en un seul morceau, mais j'y étais parvenu. J'avais eu du mal à enfiler la clé dans la serrure tant mes mains tremblaient. J'avais tout laissé dans l'entrée et abandonnais mes vêtements le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. J'avais pris une douche, glacée, et m'étais frotté si fort que ma peau était rouge vif. Des larmes avaient peut-être coulées en même temps que l'eau sur mon visage. J'avais frappé le mur quand je vis que l'eau se teintait de rouge dans le fond de la douche.

Je n'allais pas pouvoir caché ça à Naruto.

- Enfoiré! avais-je hurlé.

J'étais resté longtemps sous cette pluie froide. J'essayais de m'engourdir, d'oublier. Impossible. Quand je sortis enfin, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre mais j'allais quand même voir qui m'appelait.

Ton nom apparaissait sur l'écran. Mon coeur se tordit douloureusement.

- Oui?

- Sasuke? T'as fait quoi de ton portable, depuis ce matin que je tente de t'appeler!

- Je l'ai perdu.

- Oh. Ça te dit d'aller manger des ramen?

- Non.

- Ah... Euh... T'es sûr?

- J'ai pas de quoi payer et j'ai envie d'être seul...

- T'es encore malade?

- Peut-être.

- Bon, alors je passerai te voir tout à l'heure. Je t'aime!

Et il avait raccroché avant que je ne puisse répondre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ma voix était cassée, faible. Je me sentais vraiment comme le pire idiot du monde.


	4. Chapter 4

- Sasuke? Sasuke?

Le brouillard dans ma tête se dispersa un peu, me laissant voir ton visage, à quelques centimètres du mien. Je m'étais endormi sans avoir mangé ni fait mes devoirs.

- Ça va? T'es blême...

J'haussais les épaules et me mis sur le dos. Je fixais le plafond blanc... Tu avais posé une main sur mon front. Elle était chaude et douce. Elle glissa sur ma joue et ton pouce caressa ma lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Avais-je finalement dit, d'une voix rauque et monotone.

- Tu n'es plus toi même, ces temps-ci... Tu m'inquiètes.

- Je dois couver un rhume...

- Non, un simple rhume ne te rendrait pas comme ça.

- Comment, comme ça?

- Déprimé et... On dirait que tu es dans un dilemme; t'es toujours plongé dans tes pensées...

Je ne répondis pas, de peur de me trahir.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke... Est-ce que tu me trompes?

Mon coeur cessa carrément de battre dans ma poitrine.

- Non, je n'aime que toi.

Tu avais quand même du percevoir mon stress car tu me demandas:

- Qui c'est?

- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bégayais-je en me redressant.

Un douleur atroce s'enflamma entre mes reins et me fit gémir. Je m'étais recouché en serrant les poings rageusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe, merde! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges! Dit moi la vérité!

Je m'étais retourné vers toi et c'est alors que tu remarquas mon bleu sur la pommette. La gifle de tout à l'heure avait laissée sa trace.

- Je-je-je n'étais pas...consentant. D'accord?

Cela m'avais tout pris pour te l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas te perdre pour un stupide malentendu. Par contre... Si Kakuzu l'apprenait...

- Mais le dit à personne! Personne tu m'entends!

Tu étais pétrifié. Une larme s'était enfuie de tes yeux grands ouverts.

- Ne pleures pas, Naruto, s'il-te-plaît.

- Qui t'as fait ça?

- Je peux pas...

- DIS-LE MOI SASUKE!

Tu m'avais crié dessus, ta colère t'avais submergé.

- Si je te le dis il va s'en prendre à toi!

J'étais désespéré... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger...

Tu t'étais jeté sur moi et pris dans tes bras en me serrant fort.

- Viens, allons le dénoncer aux autorités.

- S'il sort de prison plus tard il va vouloir te tuer, Naruto!

- Rien à foutre. Je l'attend ce bâtard. En ce moment, c'est moi qui ai envie de l'égorger.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire et me dit que le mieux serait de t'écouter... C'est avec tout mon courage que je me levais, la douleur faillit m'en empêcher mais je réussis enfin.

- Sasuke... Tu saignes.

J'avais posé les yeux au même endroit ou les siens étaient figés et avait constaté:

- Ah, je pense aussi.

Le creux de mon lit était taché de liquide vital. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait blessé à ce point... De m'avoir levé si vite en plus me rendit étourdi et je me sentis tomber, sans pourvoir m'arrêter...

Quand je m'éveillais, j'étais dans une salle blanche éclairée par des néons. Ils m'aveuglaient de leur vive lumière. J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, surement la cause de mon réveil. Pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital, au fait? Je me rappelais, lentement, amèrement. Ah... Pour ça...

Je n'avais pas tenté de m'asseoir, connaissant la douleur que cela me provoquerait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre et un homme adulte en costard cravate entra dans la pièce.

- Dégagez, je ne vous connais pas! m'insultais-je en pensant à ma position de faiblesse.

Il tenta de me faire une poignée de main en me montrant son sourire plein de dents trop blanches.

- Bonjour je suis votre avocat! Je m'appelle Gai Maito, 20 ans d'expérience dans le domaine!

Il m'étourdissait, ce type. Je n'avais pas envie de voir des gens, encore moins un débile avec une chemise verte et une coupe au bol.

- Allez-vous en. J'ai pas besoin d'un avocat.

Gai fit une pose outrée avant d'énergiquement contester:

- Vous ne vouliez pas porter plainte contre votre agresseur?

- Pour l'instant, je veux la paix. Du vent.

Tu avais choisi cet instant pour entrer à ton tour. En entendant ma réponse, tu fronças les sourcils et agrippa la manche du fou gesticulant.

- On ne veut pas juste porter plainte! On veut qu'il aille en tôle d'abord! Il est dangereux!

- J'ai besoin de preuves! Sinon il sera libéré presque tout de suite !

Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Parce que je n'en suis pas une?

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Un frisson me longea l'échine. Je n'aimais pas ce mec.

Il se lança dans ses explications en s'aidant de ses bras.

- Le docteur va prendre des photos de vos blessures avant qu'elles ne disparaissent...

- Hors de question.

J'avais été catégorique. Gai leva un sourcil surpris.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Ou croyez vous que je suis blessé, cher monsieur l'avocat...

- Euuuh.

- Voilà, je n'irais pas montrer une photo de cet endroit là au jury au complet. Vous serez gré de me comprendre.

- Mais vous avez un bleu au visage et quelques marques éparses de violence ailleurs sur le corps!

- Comment vous savez ça, vous?

- Mon cher ami Naruto m'a raconté, évidemment.

Je t'avais lancé un regard noir.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si il y avait une caméra de surveillance ou autre chose dont nous pourrions nous servir?

- Je ne sais pas. Dans les toilettes des hommes du 2e étage au lycée, y'en a peut-être une...

- Il a fait ça dans les toilettes? Grogna Naruto en serrant les poings.

- De quelle date je dois obtenir l'enregistrement?

- 16 Avril. Vers 11heures. Si y'a une caméra, vous aurez de quoi le faire emprisonner à vie.

Tu avais arrêté tout mouvement et m'avais fixé dans les yeux.

- Depuis si longtemps?

J'eus un sourire triste.

- Désolé, Naru'.

- Tu as subi ça pendant trois semaines et tu ne m'as pas dit un mot?

- Je te l'ai dit Naruto... Je suis désolé.

- Ne soit pas désolé! Tu n'as pas à être désolé merde! C'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant!

- Vous êtes plus que des amis, hein.

J'avais pris un des deux oreillers sous ma tête et l'avait lancé sans pitié sur l'avocat à la chemise couleur avocat.

- Dégages, tu me gonfles! lui avait jeté avec mon foudroiement du regard le plus violent.

Un fois le crétin parti, je me suis permis de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. J'étais las et fatigué. Et parler de ça m'avait mis le moral à zéro.

- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, je resterai avec toi.

Tu m'avais fait ton plus beau sourire. Mon coeur battit un peu plus vite. Après cette aventure, mon amour pour toi ne faisait que grandir encore...

Le lendemain, je pu sortir de l'hôpital. Tu me suivais comme mon ombre, je crois que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour moi. En fait, je ne croyais pas, j'en étais certain. Tu souriais, constamment, mais ton sourire était différent, plus triste. Tu me faisais souvent des caresses timides et furtives, comme si tu avais peur de me casser ou de me choquer. J'essayais de te rassurer, par des sourires mais je savais qu'ils semblaient faux. Je n'étais pas capable de faire comme toi, joyeux, fringant, même dans les pires moments. Tu m'avais ramené chez moi et m'avait laissé seul quelques minutes, pour aller chercher des affaires à ton appart. Je savais que tu restais seul, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Nous n'aimions pas parler de notre passé. Il était tabou car nous deux avions eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. Je me doutais que tes parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, tout comme moi et je n'avais pas envie de raviver tes plaies en te posant la question. Le passé était du passé. Nous vivions dans le présent et nous nous préoccupions peu du futur. Nous étions pareil sur ce côté là. Quand tu revins, avec ton énorme sac, je me suis dit que j'aimerais que tu emménages pour tout le temps avec moi. J'en avais assez de cette vie de solitaire. Je te fis part de mes pensées, et tu avais sourit, simplement, honnêtement. Tu avais accepté, implicitement, mon offre.

Malgré tout ce qui m'étais arrivé, j'étais heureux.

Tu étais la seule chose dont j'avais besoin.

Plus tard, nous reçûmes un appel de l'avocat surexcité. Il nous annonça avoir trouvé la vidéo dont il avait besoin pour faire enfermer ce salopard de Kakuzu. Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions la confirmation qu'il était derrière les barreaux. Je me sentis soulagé d'un poids de te savoir en sécurité, loin de ce psychopathe. J'espérais profondément que son sort soit immuable.

De jour en jour, tes affaires paraissaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans mon appart. Et alors que s'essayait de ranger un peu, car tu étais le roi du désordre, je tombais sur ton carnet à dessin. Je l'avais déjà vu, ce livre à la couverture bleu marine, quand j'avais joué de la guitare devant toi pour la première fois. Curieux, je l'avais ouvert et était tombé sur... Un dessin de moi, caressant ma guitare avec passion. Je n'étais pas connaisseur, mais je savais que tu avais du talent... Les traits étaient précis, les dimensions parfaites. Je regardais mon visage gribouillé au plomb sur le papier, admirant ton oeuvre avec stupéfaction.

Je t'avais entendu arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- C'est magnifique, Naruto.

- T'es un bon modèle.

Tu avais glissé une main dans ma tignasse emmêlée.

- Le bain est prêt, vas-y tandis que l'eau est chaude.

Je rangeais le cahier et me relevais doucement. J'avais glissé mes mains sous ton t-shirt et t'avais soufflé à l'oreille:

- Tu viens avec moi?

Tu me répondis d'un baiser qui fit trembler les fondations de mon âme. Toi seul arrivait à me donner de telles sensations. Mais même, j'ai bloqué quand tu as commencé à me déshabiller.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine... Une semaine que j'avais été violé. Je tentais toujours de me voiler la face, je me mentais à moi-même mais je fus confronté à la réalité dans cette salle de bain aux carreaux de céramiques blancs et brillants.

J'avais eu peur.

J'avais toujours peur.

Mes mains tremblaient, mon baiser devînt moins passionné. La panique montait en moi lentement et j'essayais de la refouler. Je n'y arrivais pas. Du moins, pas avant que tu ne remarques que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sasuke?

Tu avais pris mon visage entre tes mains chaudes et m'avais fixé dans les yeux. Je baissais les miens au sol, complètement incapable d'affronter tes iris bleus comme la mer.

- Gomen.

Et j'étais allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre... Notre chambre. J'étais resté quelques instants adossé à la porte, bouleversé. Et de me voir si pitoyable me rendait fou. J'avais frappé le grand miroir accroché au mur, mon reflet tomba en morceaux au sol. Mes jointures saignaient. Je les enveloppais dans un t-shirt qui trainait.

Tu cognais à la porte, inquiet.

Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser voir ma vulnérabilité.

Sauf que toi, tu en avais décidé autrement. Tu avais défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied et m'avait crié dessus en voyant ma main mutilée.

- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- J'ai besoin de temps, Naruto.

Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai toujours pensé sur toi, tu m'avais giflé. Si fort que mon oreille bourdonnait.

- Arrêtes de faire le con et surtout de tout faire comme si t'étais seul! Je suis là pour toi alors abandonnes ton putain d'orgueil et laisse-moi t'aider!

- Je ne peux pas. J'y arrive pas.

J'avais le coeur comprimé mais jamais je ne me serais permis de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme.

- T'as le droit de pleurer. T'as le droit d'être en colère. Mais bon sang, réagit! Tu gardes tout enfermé en toi, c'est mauvais!

Je gardais les yeux sur ma main ensanglantée, en particulier sur un bout de miroir qui était ancrée dans ma chair. Ça faisait mal, mais je me sentais vivant.

- Est que tu rirais de moi si je te disais que je ne me souviens pas comment?

Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et m'avais serré fort. Quand ton regard se planta dans le miens une nouvelle fois, il était larmoyant et ton sourire tremblait. Puis tu avais posé un doigt sur mon front:

- Détruit la muraille la dedans.

- Pour que tout le monde puisse voir ce que je ressens? Non.

- Fait une brèche alors, toute petite.

J'obéis.

Et je pleurais, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y a des moments, comme ça, ou l'on ne sait plus trop qui l'on est et pourquoi. Des moments ou les questions existentielles resurgissent du néant pour nous assaillir avec leurs lourdes réponses inexistantes.

Et alors que je traversais cette phase de doutes, je devais aller témoigner contre mon agresseur. Je sentais que ça allait être difficile; surtout pour mon moral que j'avais déjà par terre.

Je me retrouvais donc devant une salle pleine, agressé par un avocat prêt à défendre son client.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être là. Mais il le fallait, pour le bien de Naruto, le mien et celui des autres aussi. Je n'allais pas laisser un pédophile fou furieux en liberté.

- J'aimerais vous poser une autre question, M. Uchiha, me demanda un grand type aux cheveux étrangement blancs et plaqués sur son crâne avec du gel.

- Mh?

- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir provoqué M. Kakuzu?

- Objection votre Honneur! S'écria Gai en sautant dans tout les sens.

- Je vous écoute, fit la Juge.

- Quand bien même il aurait provoqué son agresseur, personne n'a le droit de frapper quelqu'un de cette façon! Ni de violer!

- Objection acceptée. M. Hidan, votre temps est écoulé. Nous allons commencer le plaidoyer de M. Maito.

Sous mon oeil consterné, et cerné aussi car je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, Gai se mit à me défendre. Il montra devant tout le jury des photos de moi pratiquement à poil puis le docteur vînt témoigner.

Naruto témoigna aussi.

La juge semblait de mon côté mais Gai trouva nécessaire de montrer mon innocence et de couler Kakuzu bien comme il faut avec la vidéo.

Je n'ai pas regardé, mais je pu lire sur les visages des gens à quel moment ils me virent me faire exploser la tête contre le mur et la suite... Naruto était en larmes. J'eus soudain une nausée atroce, me levais et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. J'ai vomis mon petit déjeuner.

J'avais hâte que tout soit terminé.

Je n'étais pas retourné dans la pièce... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. J'avais pris place sur un banc dans le couloir et avais enfoui ma tête dans mes mains. J'étais fatigué. Très fatigué.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là mais quand je relevais la tête, je tombais dans le regard de Kakuzu.

- J'ai pris 10 ans à cause de toi, fils de pute. Je te jure que dès que je sors, je te ferai des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Les policiers lui demandèrent gentiment de fermer sa gueule et ils l'emportèrent loin de moi.

J'étais pétrifié. Un frisson glacé m'avait longé le corps au complet. Je recommençais à paniquer, ma respiration c'était accélérée. Je m'étais levé en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Puis j'étais retourné aux toilettes, me passer de l'eau dans le visage.

Dégoulinant, j'avais laissé ma tête au dessus de l'évier en tentant de me reprendre. J'eus envie de casser un nouveau miroir mais je me suis dis que tu allais me sermonner encore une fois.

- Ah! Vous êtes là! Monsieur Naruto vous cherche partout!

Je ne sais pas qui c'était, il était grand, barbu et fumait sa clope... Dans le palais de justice?

- Z'avez pas le droit de fumer là. Allez dehors plutôt.

- Je sais, que cela reste un secret entre nous.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

J'eu la trouille mais je ne vous raconte même pas.

J'ai détalé comme un lapin sans demandé mon reste. J'eu vite fait de te retrouver et de te forcer à rentrer, là tout de suite.

- Y'a un membre du Jury qui voulait te dire deux mots, m'avais-tu répliqué en me retenant par le bras.

Manque de bol, le membre en question était le crétin des salles de bain.

- Je m'appelle Asuma! Et je voulais juste vous féliciter pour votre courage!

- ...

J'éclatais de rire, m'attirant tout les regards. Tu me jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet.

- Je suis loin d'être courageux, fis-je enfin. Mais lui, il l'est.

J'avais posé ma main sur ton épaule en disant ses mots puis je suis sortis.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire qu'un étudiant portant plainte contre un enseignant pour harcèlement sexuel et violence est connu par tout les médias en quelques heures? C'est donc pour cela que ma rentrée au lycée fut particulièrement pénible. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que je n'y avait pas mis un pieds, mon état psychologique ne me le permettant pas. J'étais encore fragile, même si je ne me l'avouais pas. Pire que tout, je suis arrivé à la bourre, toi sur mes talons. Nous étions à bout de souffle car nous avions du courir.

- Désolés, notre bus était en retard!

Le professeur principal, un certain Yamato, nous regarda d'un air totalement terrifiant. Il faisait ça tout le temps, mais personne n'arrivait à s'y habituer. C'était simplement trop flippant.

Des chuchotements montèrent de la pièce. Je me demandais de quoi mes collègues de classes parlaient. De notre arrivée simultanée à toi et moi alors qu'aux yeux de tous nous n'étions plus ensemble? De mon procès contre Kakuzu? Du fait que j'ai été victime de vous-savez-quoi? Bref. Ils m'agaçaient, tous ces gens. J'allais m'assoir à ma place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Tu me suivais de près.

Le cours fut long. Je n'avais pas la tête à entendre parler de littérature. J'essayais de trouver les paroles pour une nouvelle chanson alors que le rythme dansait dans ma tête.

_Between darkness and light,_

_I sail in the shadows,_

_I hope to see your smile again,_

_It is my rainbow,_

_My peaceful, pretty moonlight._

Je n'entendis même pas la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cour. C'est ta main sur mon épaule qui me tira de ma bulle.

- On a gym, après la pause. Tu viens?

- Non.

- Tu vas resté là tout seul?

- Non...

Tu m'avais lancé un regard dépité.

- Tu fais quoi alors?

J'avais réfléchi puis t'avais répondu:

- Je rentre.

- Mais...

- Tu sèches avec moi?

- On vient juste de revenir, Sasuke! On va redoubler si on sèche tout le temps!

Je m'étais énervé, je n'avais pas envie d'être là et encore moins d'aller me taper deux heures de sport alors que je détestais ça.

- Parle pour toi! Je n'ai jamais raté un examen de toute ma vie et je n'ai jamais ouvert un bouquin plus de quinze minutes! Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt d'aller me farcir les blablas répétitifs des vieux séniles qui nous servent de prof!

- Qui sont les vieux séniles, monsieur Uchiha?

Je m'étais retourné et je suis tombé droit dans le regard angoissant de Yamato. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je savais qu'il avait très bien compris.

- Deux heures de colle pour votre arrogance.

- Rien à foutre, je m'en vais.

J'étais de plus en plus en colère. Elle brûlait en moi, infatigable depuis ce fameux jour. Et aujourd'hui, on avait jeté de l'huile sur ses flammes.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu.

Je m'étais levé brusquement, avais replacé ma chaise avec fracas et étais parti simplement. Yamato tenta de m'en empêcher.

- Uchiha-kun, vous ne devriez pas faire ça! Pas besoin d'aller en sport mais restez tout de même au lycée!

- Vos conseils, vous pouvez vous les garder, sensei, avais-je rétorqué froidement.

Puis, tu avais fait pareil. Tu me suivais en trottinant, en me prenant le bras.

- Sasuke, c'est stupide d'être énervé pour ça!

- Ce que je vois de stupide pour l'instant, c'est toi.

Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça. C'était sorti tout seul et je m'en mordais la langue.

- D'accord. Je vois.

Tu m'avais tourné le dos et étais reparti, sous le regard ahuri du prof.

Stupide.

Imbécile.

Crétin.

Je me répétais ses mots en boucle dans ma tête. « Je suis incroyablement bête. » . J'avais tenté de te retrouvé dans le lycée mais en vain. J'étais donc rentré. Dans l'appart, j'avais fait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. J'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon de te faire mes excuses. Toute la journée durant, j'avais tourné en rond, regrettant mes paroles. Le soir, quand tu pénétras dans notre chez nous, tu me regardas brièvement, me fit un léger sourire et alla directement dans la chambre sans un mot. Je t'avais suivi mais je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

- Naruto je...

- Pas la peine, Sasuke.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais...

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est déjà oublié, ne t'en fait pas.

Un soulagement incroyable se répandit dans mon corps et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Plus léger.

- Né, Sas'ke.

Tu avais levé tes yeux bleus vers moi et tu te balançais légèrement sur le bord du lit.

- Mh?

- Je crois que tu devrais voir un psy. T'as un fardeau trop lourd à porter et... En fait... J'ai peur que tu fasses une dépression.

- Mh...

Je savais que tu avais raison mais... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller rencontrer un charlatan pour lui raconter ma vie.

- On ira ensemble, si tu veux bien. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais présentement j'en suis incapable.

- Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup, Naru'.

- Ah bon?

- Juste par ta présence et par tes sourires. De toute façon, y'a que le temps pour guérir ce genre de blessure.

- Mais on ira quand même, chez le psy?

- Si ça peux te rassurer oui.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes le voir.

Son bureau était en plein centre-ville, à côté de la banque. Je m'attendais à un vieux débris desséché encastré dans sa chaise en cuir derrière un bureau en bois massif mais nous nous sommes retrouvé devant un psy qui devait tout juste sortir de l'école dans un bureau à l'allure moderne. Il était roux et avait les yeux super bizarres. Des lentilles peut-être? Parce que violet, on voit pas ça tout les jours. Enfin. Il nous pria de nous assoir et notre première séance commença. Je n'ai pas dit un mot durant une heure. Naruto avait tout raconté pour moi. L'autre nous fixait sans rien dire en hochant la tête occasionnellement. Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincu que ça allait changer quelque chose à nos vies mais bon. Pour te rassurer j'étais prêt à bien des choses.

La deuxième séance vînt, puis la troisième. J'avais commencé à parler un peu et le Dr Nagato c'était révélé plutôt sympathique.

C'est à la 6ème fois que nos vies changèrent définitivement.

Nous nous y rendions à pieds, comme d'habitude. Tu serrais ma main dans la tienne. Il faisait chaud, ce jour là. Alors que nous passions devant la banque, un individu cagoulé sortit de l'édifice en courant, un sac rempli de billets dans une main, un fusil dans l'autre. Il avait renversé un passant et devînt soudain nerveux et agressif. Tout fut au ralenti. Je le vis pointer son arme vers toi puis appuyer sur la gâchette. J'ai tenté de me mettre dans la trajectoire du projectile. Je réussis presque à le détourner mais il me passa simplement à travers la main pour aller se loger dans ta poitrine.

Mon univers s'effondra en même temps que toi. J'ai tenté de te rattraper mais tu m'entraîna avec toi dans ta chute. En tombant, je me suis cogné la tête sur les pavés. Je restais dans les vapes quelques secondes. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce que je vis fut ton sourire tremblant et tes yeux remplis de larmes. J'étais sous toi, je sentais un liquide chaud s'immiscer à travers mes vêtements.

J'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais dans un cauchemar. J'y ai presque cru jusqu'à ce que tu tousses et qu'un filet de sang s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres. Tes paupières semblaient lourdes...

- Naru, Naru, reste éveillé, ne t'endors pas.

J'avais chuchoté en passant une main sur ta joue. Tu avais souris de plus belle.

Le monde autour de moi était devenu lointain. Je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux. Puis tu m'avais dit, d'une voix étrangement étouffée:

- Je...T'aime.

Mon coeur se déchira douloureusement. Non. C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre aujourd'hui... Nous avions toute la vie devant nous.

- Moi aussi, de toute mon âme et...et tout va bien. Une ambulance va bientôt arriver.

- Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord?

Mon masque se fracassa, ma barrière psychologique aussi. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, tombaient sur les tiennes.

- T'as pas le droit de me laisser.

Ses mots me déchirèrent la gorge et j'eus du mal à les prononcer à travers mes sanglots. Je sentais une foule nous entourer, les chuchotements incessants tournoyaient dans l'air comme des feuilles mortes.

Tu respirais difficilement. Chacune de tes inspirations provoquait un sifflement inquiétant.

- Dé...

Un sifflement.

-Solé...

Tu devins plus lourd sur moi, tes yeux se révulsèrent. Je paniquais. Appelais ton nom sans arrêt.

L'ambulance arriva, t'embarqua de toute urgence. Les ambulanciers me laissèrent là, complètement détruit, couvert de ton sang.

C'est un policier qui m'apporta à l'hosto'. Il m'avait enveloppé la main d'un bandage improvisé (soit ma chemise). J'étais abasourdi, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Les larmes coulaient toujours, sans que je ne parvienne à les arrêter. Arrivé à destination, le policier m'escorta mais je lui faussais compagnie pour te retrouver. J'avais demandé le chemin à une infirmière et j'ai couru sans me préoccuper de moi-même. Je trouvais enfin la salle que l'infirmière m'avait indiqué. J'ouvris la porte. Et la scène devant mes yeux me fit tomber à genoux.

- Non. Non.

Soudain pris d'un doute, je me relevais, bousculais le docteur et retirais le drap blanc qui couvrait ton visage. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur... Il est décédé dans l'ambulance... Ils ont tout fait pour tenté de le sauver.

De l'entendre me fit un choc. J'eus le souffle coupé et ce sentiment qui s'empara de mon âme n'a pas de nom. Une douleur atroce, un vide immense, une tristesse étouffante. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et mes larmes refluèrent de plus belle. J'avais du mal à respirer entre mes sanglots tant ma gorge était comprimée de chagrin. J'avais caressé ta joue, à présent fraîche et ne pus me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait plus jamais déformée par un de tes merveilleux sourires.

- T'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul... Je...je ne suis rien sans toi.

J'avais parlé tout bas. Je n'avais plus la force pour te crier dessus.

Les infirmières étaient parties mais le docteur était toujours derrière moi, gardant un silence respectueux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à regarder ton corps refroidir et ton teint devenir gris.

Quand le docteur posa sa main sur mon épaule, je sus qu'il était temps que je parte. J'avançais, mettais un pied devant l'autre. Vidé, hébété. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Mon coeur était crispé, je n'avais plus de larmes à verser. On m'apprit que je ne pourrais plus jamais me servir de ma main droite; des nerfs et des os avaient été détruits lorsque la balle l'a traversée.

Cette nouvelle ne me fit rien. Une main c'était rien comparée à ton existence. Rien ne faisait plus mal que de perdre la seule personne que j'avais aimé.

Alors que je pensais ne plus pouvoir verser une larme, je me suis retrouvé le visage mouillé d'eau salée.

Les docteurs et infirmières s'agitaient autour de moi. Quelqu'un s'occupait de ma main, un autre de mon crâne. Ils m'avaient donné un médicament et je me sentais abruti... Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez comme ça.

Né, Naruto, j'espère que tu n'as pas vu mon état de là haut car tu devais être désespéré de me voir aussi pitoyable. Surtout quand mon frère est arrivé. Je l'avais fixé, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le détester et l'envoyer paître? Ou alors le laisser me réconforter? En fait, je n'avais juste plus l'énergie de l'envoyer balader. Et pour être franc, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

J'étais assis au bord du lit d'hôpital et le regardait avec mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Il s'était approché de moi, lentement puis s'était planté à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il avait entouré mon dos d'une main et de l'autre colla ma tête contre son torse. Il ne dit rien. Quand j'eus fini de m'épancher dans ses bras, il me chuchota:

- Il était important pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait fait un sourire attristé et m'avait dit:

- Viens, je t'amène chez moi.

Il m'apporta donc dans sa maison, qui était en plein centre-ville. Il n'y était pas souvent, sa popularité lui faisait faire le tour du monde. Il avait ramené les trois autres membres de son groupe; Sasori, le batteur, Deidara, le bassiste et Konan, guitariste et chanteuse, comme mon frère.

Je pense que leur première impression de moi fut particulièrement désastreuse. J'avais une tête de déterré, mes yeux étaient enflés à force de pleurer, j'avais la main bandée et j'étais toujours vêtu des mêmes fringues que plus tôt. Ils étaient tachés de sang, de ton sang. Bonjour la joyeuse première rencontre!

De plus, je n'étais vraiment pas en état de faire des mondanités. Je crois qu'ils le comprirent et me laissèrent tranquille. Sans que j'eus besoin de le demander, Itachi me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'aida à faire ma toilette. Mon t-shirt était collé sur mon ventre et j'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes de couler encore une fois.

Tu étais parti.

Pour toujours.

Un sanglot s'enfuit de ma gorge. C'était trop dur.

- Itachi, je veux mourir.

Je le pensais vraiment.

- Je sais. Mais vis... Pour lui. Et promet-moi de ne jamais faire de connerie, d'accord?

- Je peux pas te promettre. J'ai trop mal.

Il détourna le regard mais j'eu le temps d'y voir une larme perler.

- Va dormir un peu. Ça fera du bien à ton corps.

- Mais pas à mon âme.

- Mh. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour apaiser ta souffrance Sasuke. Seul le temps s'en chargera...

Le temps. Il s'égrainait lentement. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant les trois premiers jours suivant ta mort. J'avais perdu l'appétit. J'étais en train de dépérir, lentement mais surement. Et Itachi voyait, tentait de m'aider mais sans grand succès. À ton enterrement, il n'y eut presque personne à part nos camarades de classe. Itachi m'avait accompagné. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids et mes connaissances eurent du mal à me reconnaitre. Leur regard était teinté d'inquiétude. J'ai regardé ton corps retourné à la terre. Je n'ai pas pleuré, mes glandes lacrymales étaient simplement asséchées.

Après, tout le monde m'encercla. Or, je n'avais pas envie de voir personne.

- Allez-vous en, avais-je dit d'un ton sec et cassant.

Certains insistèrent. Je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça. Et je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié d'inconnus. Tout se que je voulais, c'était tomber raide mort et retourner à tes côtés.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Itachi passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

- Tu sais, petit frère... Tant que tu vivras, il vivra lui aussi à travers toi.

Cette phrase me fit réfléchir et je réalisais soudain que tu n'aurais jamais voulu que j'agisse comme tel. Tu aurais voulu que je suis heureux, que je vive ma vie à fond et avec le sourire...

Et je remontais la pente. Lentement. Douloureusement. À chaque moment ta présence me manquait. Mais j'ai passé à travers. Grâce au souvenir de ton sourire éclatant, grâce aux souvenirs de nos instants passés ensemble.

Last night I forgot how the sound your voice whispered sweetGoodbyes, your eyes left to dieI'm alone tooI don't stand whyWhy not one more nightone last kiss good byemy sweet love tonightI hope the stars still spell out your name where you are...Kiss my closings eyesHelp me sleep without you I'm so lostTonight I cryTell me whyI can't live without your warm embraceWhy not one more nightone last kiss good byemy sweet love tonightI hope the stars still spell out your name where you are...I close my eyes and you are everything I seeGoodbyeGoodbye to you my loveI will forget youI'll see you soonGoodbye my loveGoodbye to you my loveI will forget youLet me live

Je me lève, salue la foule et part, le dos un peu rond sous l'émotion.

- C'était magnifique, me félicite mon frère avec une tape dans le dos.

Je lui fit un sourire crispé. Chanter n'est pas suffisant. J'observe ma main droite avec tristesse. Je ne peux plus jouer de guitare avec mes doigts raides et inutiles. D'ailleurs, je les casse souvent car je suis incapable de les plier correctement. Je fixe le ciel, sentant une goutte de pluie me tomber sur la joue. Est-ce que le ciel pleure, ou bien c'est toi, ému par ma chanson? Si c'est toi, ça veux dire que j'ai bien jouer aujourd'hui. Je recommencerai demain, pour être sûr que tu m'aies bien entendu.

Je regarde la scène un dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre les autres qui m'attendent dans la camionnette.

Oui, demain ce sera mieux.


End file.
